


honor the dead

by aliciawonderland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawonderland/pseuds/aliciawonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valynne Lavellan attempts to show her sympathy after Vivienne loses Duke Bastien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honor the dead

Valynne felt awful. She should have known better than to attempt anything in that moment. The man had been the love of Vivienne’s life, and it was understandable if she needed some time to process before accepting any kind of comfort. Vivienne had put so much hope into the formula, and Valynne felt guilty for it failing. She couldn’t imagine how Vivienne must have felt in comparison. It had been a few days, and Valynne had an idea of how she could show her support, but wasn’t sure how Vivienne would take it.

She ascended the stairs slowly, eyes focused on the sapling in her hands. Vivienne was sitting in a chair overlooking the balcony, one hand moving gracefully as she wrote in a small book. Valynne adjust the potted sapling into one arm and gently knocked on the large door frame.

“Madame Vivienne?”

Vivienne closed the book and stood, placing the book on her seat as she turned to face Valynne. The elf looked up at the mage, eyes softening as she noticed the enchanter’s eyes were glassy, as though she was attempting to hold back tears. Valynne looked down at the sapling and bit her lower lip.

“What can I help you with, my dear?” 

She looked back up at Vivienne, whose facade of iron had returned. Vivienne had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her upper body leaned against the door frame. She was every bit the appearance of regal courtier she had seemed when Valynne first met her at Duke Bastien’s estate.

“I just… I wanted to…” She looked down at the sapling again.

“I know the Chantry believes in burning the dead. But the Dalish bury ours, and plant trees over them. It’s a way to allow them to live on… I thought I’d give this to you. I don’t know where you’d like to plant it, if you wanted to at all. But I didn’t know how else to… to…”

Vivienne took the sapling from Valynne, eyes beginning to well up more. “It’s lovely, darling. I appreciate the gesture, but it is not necessary.”

She walked pass Valynne and turned to place the plant on the table next to her. The elf watched as Vivienne leaned forward, hands resting on either side of the table. She inhaled deeply, and Valynne bit her bottom lip again, unsure if she should leave or not. Vivienne lifted her hand and wiped her face.

Valynne stepped back, a frown on her face. She was almost completely positive that Vivienne would not want to be seen crying. Valynne knew how particular and well maintained Vivienne’s image was, and felt as if she was invading in some way if she saw the enchanter outside of that persona.

“I have not been the most open of your companions, Inquisitor. And I have hardly made it easy for you to consider me a friend. Yet you continue to offer your assistance for nothing in return.”

Vivienne turned to face the elf, her face as soft as it had been when Bastien had died. Valynne offered her a small smile, unsure of how to respond.  
“You have maintained so much kindness through all of this. How do you do it?”

Valynne shrugged. “I don’t think about being kind. I do what I need to so that I can help others. You have helped me so much. I would never have made it through Halamshiral without your guidance. You lost someone you loved. This is the least I can do.”

Vivienne nodded slowly, turning to look back at the sapling.

“Would you like to visit the Chateau with me? I think it would look lovely in the center of the garden.”

Valynne smiled brightly. “Of course.”


End file.
